


A Message

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Arihnda gets drugged, F/M, Platonic Relationship, Thrawn has a savior complex, a platonic bridal carry, a very platonic undressing, the most platonic spending a night together
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: After the infamous incident in Moff Ghadi's office, Arihnda texted Thrawn. Accidentally.





	A Message

Wiadomość, którą Thrawn otrzymał, nie miała sensu. Przynajmniej on nie potrafił jej rozszyfrować, co było powodem jego frustracji. Rzadko przydarzała mu się podobna sytuacja.

\- Kadecie Vanto, jakieś wnioski? – zapytał swojego asystenta, podając mu datapad.

Eli powiódł wzrokiem po chaotycznym ciągu liter, cyfr i innych znaków.

\- Napisał to ktoś pijany – stwierdził Vanto. – Kto właściwie jest nadawcą tej wiadomości?

\- Arihnda Pryce – rzekł Thrawn.

Na widok miny Eliego, doprecyzował:

\- Asystentka senatora Renkinga.

\- Cóż, nawet asystentkom senatorów zdarza się upić.

Thrawn nie był do końca przekonany.

\- Czy ty – Eli rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, widząc jak jego przełożony pisze coś szybko na swoim datapadzie – nie próbujesz przypadkiem włamać się do jej datapadu?

\- Nie próbuję – oznajmił Thrawn z zadowoleniem. – Już to zrobiłem.

Vanto przewrócił oczyma, jakby powstrzymywał się przed skomentowaniem tego: „kiedyś cię aresztują”.

\- Mam adres budynku, z którego została wysłana ta wiadomość. I obecną lokalizację Pryce – Thrawn nagle poderwał się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał Eli.

\- Popatrz – podsunął mu pod nos datapad.

\- Przeszła zaledwie kilkadziesiąt metrów – skonstatował Vanto. – Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Nigdzie. W tym problem. Tu nie ma żadnych budynków.

\- To jakaś ulica – Vanto przyjrzał się lepiej. – Nie przemieszcza się. Masz rację, to podejrzane.

„Może należałoby wezwać pomoc”, zamierzał zasugerować, ale nim wcielił zamiar w życie, Thrawn zdążył odebrać mu datapad, a następnie wybiec z ich wspólnej kwatery. Nie zapytał nawet, czy Eli chciałby do niego dołączyć (nie chciałby i prawdopodobnie próbowałby odwieść przełożonego od szalonego pomysłu spieszenia na pomoc pijanej asystentce senatora). Thrawn miał kompleks zbawcy, a na dodatek wydawało mu się, że wie lepiej, co było dobre dla innych.

***

Znalazł Pryce siedzącą na krawężniku. Przynajmniej była przytomna.

\- Panno Pryce? Dobrze się pani czuje?

Popatrzyła na niego niewidzącym wzrokiem. Jej źrenice były nienaturalnie powiększone, niebieskie tęczówki stały się zaledwie ich konturem. Na policzki Pryce wystąpiły niezdrowe rumieńce.

\- Jest pani pod wpływem środków odurzających?

Skinęła głową. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej ust wydobył się jedynie cichy jęk.

\- Proszę patrzyć na mnie – rzekł Thrawn. – Wie pani, kim jestem?

Potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. Chciał pomóc jej wstać, ale nagle zaczęła protestować. Wykonywała gwałtowne gesty. Kilkukrotnie wskazała na swoje ubranie. Thrawn przykucnął, by przyjrzeć się jej z bliska.

Nie widział śladów ataku na jej ciele ani na ubraniu. Żadnych rozcięć czy rozdarć. Żadnych plam krwi, błota czy innych zabrudzeń. Coś jednak błyszczało na jej bluzce. Resztki jakiejś substancji.

Na twarzy Pryce widniała rozpacz.

\- Nie może pani tutaj zostać. Odprowadzę panią do pani mieszkania.

Znów nieudolnie próbowała go od siebie odpędzić.

\- Tak, wiem. Zniszczę później swoje ubranie.

Thrawn nie miał wątpliwości, że substancja, która znalazła się na ubraniu Pryce była nielegalna. I że ktoś próbował ją wrobić w posiadanie albo sprzedaż zakazanych używek.

Pomógł jej się podnieść. Objął ją w pasie i zaczął prowadzić wzdłuż ulicy. Nie zapytał, gdzie mieszka. Nie musiał. Wykradł wcześniej tę informację z jej datapadu.

Widząc, jak bardzo się chwieje, zasugerował, że weźmie ją na ręce. Z początku opierała się, ale uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie da rady dojść do mieszkania o własnych siłach, pozwoliła się tam zanieść.

Musiał obszukać jej kieszenie, żeby znaleźć kartę otwierającą drzwi. Gdy weszli do środka i postawił ją w końcu na ziemi, Pryce zataczając się lekko ruszyła w stronę swojej sypialni.

\- Arihnda? To ty? – odezwał się kobiecy głos z drugiego pomieszczenia.

Współlokatorka, uznał Thrawn. Pryce popatrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, jakby samym wzrokiem chciała sprawić, by zniknął. Zanim zdołał spełnić jej życzenie, z drugiego pokoju wychyliła się kobieca głowa. Zauważyła Thrawna. Wtedy Pryce złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku swojej sypialni. Współlokatorka natychmiast zamknęła drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Zrozumiał jaką rolę przyszło mu odegrać. Zdjął swoją kurtkę, a następnie pomógł Pryce ściągnąć ubranie w taki sposób, by nie zanieczyścić pomieszczenia pozostałościami narkotyku. Należało zniszczyć wszelkie ślady nielegalnej substancji. Ten, kto ją zdobył, był w stanie także doprowadzić do przeszukania mieszkania Pryce. Thrawn ostrożnie złożył ich ubrania w jednym miejscu.

Musiał odczekać stosowną chwilę, zanim opuści sypialnię Pryce. Możliwe, że ta maskarada nie była w ogóle potrzebna. Zachowanie Pryce, jej nieufność wobec współlokatorki można było uznać za skutek narkotycznego odurzenia. Tym bardziej go zdumiewało, że nie widziała problemu w tym, że obcy mężczyzna przebywał w jej sypialni. Była w stanie zasnąć, kiedy siedział na jej łóżku. Wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po jej małym pokoju, stąpając na tyle cicho, by współlokatorka Pryce nie usłyszała jego kroków. Oglądał uważnie wszystkie zgromadzone przez nią przedmioty. Nie było tego dużo. Pryce najwidoczniej była minimalistką. Nie posiadała żadnych dzieł sztuki.

Po pewnym czasie ubrał się i wyszedł z mieszkania.

Eli nie skomentował tego, o której godzinie jego przełożony wrócił do ich wspólnych kwater. Nie zdziwił się również, kiedy Thrawn przebrał się, a następnie ponownie wyszedł, by – jak mu wcześniej oznajmił – spalić swoje ubranie. Eliego Vanto coraz trudniej było czymś zaskoczyć.


End file.
